The speed at which one masters new problems and the amount of mistakes that one makes in achieving correct results are recognized in the prior art as useful measurements. Such tests are appreciably aided by the use of lights and switches to control the lights. Prior art devices include the Intelligence Testing Apparatus disclosed by James F. Craine in U.S. Pat. No. 2,870,549 issued Jan. 27, 1959.
Dr. Craine's apparatus as described in that patent tests an individual's capability to adapt to changing situations. An individual is required to reproduce a geometric pattern from a card by lighting lamps in that pattern. When one switch arrangement is mastered, the arrangement is radically turned upside down or sideward in either direction, or a mirror image is created. The apparatus has the possibility of randomly arranging the switches so that their geometric arrangement has no relation to the geometric arrangement of lamps to be lighted.
Another prior art device employs lights of varied colors on a board. Switches are set to light three lamps in a pattern. A subject lights a fourth light to complete the pattern. There is no unique switch-lamp relationship to present a problem to the subject.
Known prior art devices have required recognition of patterns as a prerequisite to producing useful test results. Often a test measures a subject's ability of pattern recognition rather than the subject's intelligence or possible brain damage.